Je t'aime Tatsuya
by HaruReika
Summary: Himuro's birthday was tomorrow and Murasakibara just had to make him angry. With some thoughtful actions, Himuro forgave him and the couple celebrated together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**A/N: Italics indicates usage of French, otherwise, language spoken is Japanese.**

The hall was dimly lighted with the spotlight focused on the stage. The deafening claps resounded the hall and sounds of cameras going off filled the room. It was the annual graduation day for the private school. The pastry school was located in France and produces talented pastry makers. The certificate obtained was highly respected internationally.

A purple haired 22 year old walked up to the stage and approached the principal. His purple hair was tied into a ponytail and his eyes had a slight mature streak. The principal tilted his head up in order to meet the eyes of the over two metres male. He handed the certificate and shook his hand. After which, an invisible burden slipped off Murasakibara's shoulder.

_"Atsushi. What're you going to do after this?" _a graduate of the same class, asked him. The event was over and the students were free from the school.

_"I'm returning to Japan immediately."_ Murasakibara replied. He looked at the certificate he received with a sigh. He didn't had the drive to attend the three year programme. He hated wasting his energy. However, Himuro had forced him to accept it for his own good.

_"That quick? Is it due to your lover?"_ he asked again.

_"Yeah. I miss him,"_ Murasakibara replied and left the venue. He picked up his items from his personal locker and headed back to the dormitory. He packed his clothes and other items into his suitcase. He had said 'immediately' but the flight was scheduled for tomorrow morning. He slept in his small bed promptly without a shower.

Murasakibara eyed his trembling hands as he sat in the plane to Japan. It shook furiously and he didn't know the cause of it. Was it due to his anticipated meeting with Himuro later on? He felt weird inside of him and he couldn't say he hated it. He relaxed himself in his business class seat as the plane took off.

Right after graduating from Yosen high, Himuro allowed Murasakibara to stay in his apartment. After all, Himuro lived alone. It was convenient this way since they would get more closer. Soon, he moved in with Himuro. After a year had passed, a letter from France was delivered. It was then that their long distance relationship started.

As soon as the plane had landed, Murasakibara moved quickly. He got out from the plane and picked up his suitcase. He walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi.

Murasakibara told the driver his destination after placing his suitcase in the trunk. The driver turned around with confusion written all over his face. Murasakibara frowned when the taxi driver wasn't moving the vehicle at all. It took a while before he realised he had spoken in French. He repeated his words in Japanese.

After an hour, he had finally reached the apartment building. He paid the driver and took his suitcase from the taxi's trunk. The sudden scent of flowers overwhelmed his nose. He casted his eyes to his left where a new flower shop was up for business.

"Ding dong!" the doorbell resounded the small apartment. Himuro took notice of it and stopped washing the dishes. He washed his hands and dried them with a towel. It rang once more and he rushed to unlock the door.

"Atsushi!?" Himuro exclaimed.

Murasakibara released everything he was carrying and embraced his lover. He nuzzled his nose onto his neck. He took a deep breath of Himuro's scent and leaned his weight against him. He embraced him tighter and was resting his head comfortably.

"I missed you Tatsuya," Murasakibara whispered in low husky voice. It was the first time he addressed someone with their full name. This brought about a blush on Himuro's cheeks and a gradual heat within his body. Three years had passed and he certainly had changed. He wasn't much of the childish Murasakibara he knew previously. He has gotten sexier, to put it bluntly. Himuro had wondered if it was due to the culture.

After a long embrace at the entrance, Murasakibara released him. He bent down to grab the bouquet of red roses he had bought earlier on.

"This is surprising," Himuro commented as Murasakibara presented to him the bouquet.

"I've changed now," Murasakibara pouted after hearing his comment. He hadn't thought he would do something like this. But, he had the urge to put in effort into something like this.

Himuro smiled as he held the bouquet. He patted Murasakibara's back.

"I understand. Come in now. You must be tired," Himuro urged him as took a step back.

Murasakibara took his suitcase and entered the apartment. He looked around and it still looked the same. He wore his slippers and moved inside to place his suitcase in their room. Himuro closed the door and placed the roses into a vase.

After he settled down his items, he yawned. He felt rather tired and sleepy. He walked to the living room and laid on the floor.

"Atsushi?" Himuro called out after he was done with the roses and the dishes. He looked at his lover who was promptly asleep.

"You did mature but I guess you're still childish as ever," Himuro sighed as he took a blanket. He covered Murasakibara with it and kissed his forehead gently.

"Mnn," Murasakibara groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He realised there was a blanket over him when he sat up. He looked to his side and saw Himuro sleeping soundly with his apron on. Murasakibara gently brushed his fingers upon his pale cheeks. He slowly took in his lovers' features. He had certainly changed. There were dark circles now and lips, paler. He brushed his black hair off his beautiful face and leaned in. He gave a kiss to each of his eyebrows and his nose. He stuck his tongue out and licked his lover's lips. After a final kiss, he carried Himuro and brought themselves to their room. Tomorrow would finally be a morning where they could wake up together.

A few days after Murasakibara had settled down, he started working in a nearby bakery. The pastries he made were refreshing with different designs and colours. It had bountiful of flavour with just a bite. It attracted a wide range of customers and of course, attracted the media. It would be an exciting news when the headline reads a Generation of Miracle is a graduate from a renowned pastry school. One would have expected them to move on to basketball still.

Once in a while, Himuro would visit the bakery. Murasakibara had made claims where he couldn't bake without his visits. The owner didn't mind his visits since it brought in female customers. First, they were either attracted to Murasakibara or Himuro. Though all love letters were dealt with Murasakibara's glares. Second were those who are interested in both of them.

"Atsushi," Himuro called out when he entered the bakery. He was done with grocery shopping and decided to visit. Murasakibara paused his work and went out of his kitchen. He purposely bent his knees and tilted his head to the left. The female customers watched intently at the couple.

Himuro laughed slightly and was amused at his childish action. Himuro held Murasakibara's chin and pressed his lips against him. Murasakibara's eyes widened in surprise along with the other customers. He was only expecting a light peck on the cheek. Himuro licked his cream flavoured lips before taking a step back. The female customers squealed as they bought more pastries.

On some evenings when Murasakibara ends work early, they would enjoy their time at home. They would watch the television together and the larger male would hug his lover while eating his bag of chips. If they were in the mood, they would continue in their room.

Their love life was filled with a mix of happiness, sadness and anxiety. Even so, it was their responsibility to keep their relationship going in a society like this.

Few months had passed and right now, there was a major problem. Tomorrow was Himuro's birthday and Murasakibara had made him angry before going off to work. It was difficult to anger him and it meant it would be hard to comfort him.

"Ah!" Murasakibara was preparing to leave for work when he accidentally knocked an empty vase with his elbow. It broke into pieces with a piercing sound, especially for Himuro.

"I'm sorry Tatsuya," he immediately apologised.

Himuro frowned as he knelt next to the glass pieces. Tears were forming by itself and he held it back. A mix of feelings were stirring inside of him. He wanted to touch the pieces but refrained from doing so.

"I'll buy another one," Murasakibara spoke after seeing him silent.

"Don't stay it as though you can replace it easily!" Himuro snapped. Anger filled him as he stood up. His eyes wavered as he looked straight at his partner.

Murasakibara was startled at his sudden outburst. He thought about it for a while and attempted to hold Himuro's hand. Himuro immediately slapped his hand away and turned his back against him. Afterwards, he walked into their room and closed the door forcefully.

Murasakibara glanced at the door and at his watch. He was confused on what he should do. For now, he thought it'll be good to give him some space. He took a broom and a dustpan to clear up the glass pieces. He moved the pieces into a plastic bag and left it on the dining table. He immediately rushed to work afterwards.

Murasakibara snapped back to reality when he smelled something was burning. He had forgotten about the cookies and quickly rushed to take the tray. He threw the hot tray onto the floor when his fingers were burnt. He clicked his tongue as he punched the off button for the oven. He grabbed a stool and sat on it, thinking deeply on what to do.

After a night's worth of thinking in the kitchen, he only knew one way to make Himuro forgive him. Murasakibara left the kitchen and went on to the supermarket opposite the bakery. He bought all the necessary ingredients for his plan and returned to the kitchen. He placed all of his items onto a table. He switched on the oven to heat it up and started off to make a cake. The cake had a coffee flavoured base. Large amount of cream and marshmallow was placed above it. Another circular layer of cake was placed yet again. Murasakibara took a piping bag to decorate the top of the cake.

He took a final look at the completed mocha cake before packing it into a box. He locked the bakery after he was done. Today, the bakery was closed due to Murasakibara's request. Murasakibara entered the apartment and Himuro wasn't there. He proceeded to place the cake onto the dining table. He placed a bottle of wine as well.

Murasakibara wasn't confident of cooking normal food but he could manage one dish. It was one of Himuro's favourite food since it had pickles. He rolled up his sleeves as he starting preparing a Smoked Turkey Reubens.

It was only in the late afternoon that he was all prepared. He sat on the dining chair and rested his head on the table. His eyelids felt heavy and he reluctantly fell asleep.

Murasakibara opened his eyes and saw Himuro covering him with a blanket. He immediately grabbed Himuro's wrist.

"Tatsuya. I'm really sorry," Murasakibara apologised again.

Himuro looked at his apologetic eyes. He wavered slightly and held Murasakibara's hand.

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't lashed out on you. It's just that you bought that vase for me on the first birthday we celebrated together," Himuro said.

Murasakibara looked down as he realised the value it had held for him. Looking at such a face, Himuro couldn't help but embrace him. Murasakibara returned the embrace and kissed Himuro's ears.

"Happy birthday Tatsuya," Murasakibara congratulated.

His voice sent a shiver down his spine in a pleasant way. Murasakibara held Himuro's waist when Himuro released him. Himuro leaned in for a kiss. It was light at first but Murasakibara had voluntarily separated his lips. Himuro licked the insides of his mouth , taking casual breaths. He savoured every moment and continued kissing him passionately.

"The food," Himuro mumbled in the middle of their kissing.

"Its fine. I can reheat it," Murasakibara replied.

Murasakibara carried Himuro and pushed him down in their bed. This time, he leaned in for a kiss. He was much more forceful in gaining dominance which was easily obtained.

Darkness took over the orange sky and the white moon shone its brightest.

Himuro wore an oversized shirt and sat down on the dining chair. Murasakibara was only wearing his pants and was reheating the food.

The couple enjoyed the food and Murasakibara would give away his share of pickles and carrots. After eating the turkey and downing two glasses of wine, Himuro took a fork for the cake. He pushed the fork down and took a small part of the cake. He offered it to his lover.

"I love you Atsushi," Himuro smiled as he spoke in English.

Murasakibara leaned in closer to lick the cake off the silver fork. He took the fork away from his hand and took another part of the cake.

"Je t'aime Tatsuya," Murasakibara responded.

-END-


End file.
